Bernkastel
Statistics Name: Frederica Bernkastel. Origin: Umineko: When They Cry. Classification: Voyager Witch. Gender: Female. Age: Beyond the concept of time, but at least 1,000+. Tier: | J-2, J-3 via Hax. | Destructive Capacity: | Hyperverse Level, (Her game board, a higher-dimensional space with more than 33 dimensions is no more than a simple, lower-dimensional fragment to her that she can easily manipulate. Her clash with Lambdadelta created and destroyed universes on the level of existence of the City of Books. She exists in the at least 63-dimensional City of Books, but even this existence is implied to be merely a shadow of her true self) Hyperverse+ Level via Hax. (As a Voyager Witch, she can adapt to any kind of higher-dimensional, and also beyond-dimensional space whenever she pleases. She can manipulate the Sea of Oblivion, which is beyond dimensional space altogether, and can banish people to it, like she threatened to do with Erika) | Speed: | Immeasurable. (She is far superior to characters that transcend the concept of space, time and distance, attempting to hit Bern was stated to be like enviously trying to hit the reflection of the moon on water, she dodged countless of Battler's enraged attacks, which were stated to be impossible to evade with mere teleportation) Irrelevant via hax. (As a Voyager Witch, the only limitations she possesses are the ones she willingly places upon herself. If she wanted to, she could easily adapt to beyond dimensional space) | Durability: | Hyperverse Level '''(She took many upon many of attacks from Lambdadelta and Battler, who were on her level, and was only knocked unconscious after taking Ange's strongest attack, which was strong enough to shake the whole City of Books and create a crack on its ceiling), '''Hyperverse+ Level via Regeneration and Hax. (Bernkastel cannot die, she can completely regenerate her body as long as she remembers its shape, even if her consciousness is erased beyond conventional reality, existence and non-existence. She can only stay incapacitated if she stops thinking) | Intelligence: Absolute supergenius level. Far superior to Battler. Stamina: Limitless in essence, beings of her caliber cannot tire physically whatsoever, the only thing that matters is mental stamina. Also completely dependant on her determination and type of thoughts. Range: Hyperversal, Hyperversal+ with Hax. Weaknesses: The level of her magic depends on her faith in it. She can get bored and lose her will. Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Miracles, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Fate & Plot Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Adaptation, Creation, Absorption, Omnilock, Conceptual Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Banishment. Weapons & Equipment A black scythe that harvests miracles. Notable Attacks & Techniques Magic of Miracles: '''Bernkastel's magic. She can locate any world and achieve any solution she wants simply by wishing it as long as the chance isn't zero, in layman's terms; induce miracles. '''Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. * Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. * Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Umineko Category:Tier J